sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Борьба с инакомыслием в истории Русской православной церкви
thumb|350px|[[:w:Григорий Григорьевич Мясоедов|Г. В. Мясоедов. «Сожжение протопопа Аввакума» (1897)]] На протяжении многих веков своей истории w:Русская православная церковь играла в большинстве случаев (за исключением некоторых исторических периодов) определяющую роль в формировании мировоззрения и государственной идеологии в России и в отдельные периоды — на территории современной Украины и Белоруссии. При этом она вела идеологическую борьбу с религиозным инакомыслием«Гонения на религиозное инакомыслие чередовались с разными по значимости и прочности, но вынужденными уступками…Другие религии „допускались“, но лишь постольку, поскольку не противоречили интересам основной веры». Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.89, альтернативными идеологиями и мировоззрениями, используя не только методы словесного убеждения (как в печатной, так и в устной форме), но и принуждение и преследование, вплоть до пыток и смертной казни. В настоящей статье приведен обзор действий и высказываний как органов иерархического церковного управления (соборы, синодальные учреждения), так и отдельных иерархов, рядовых клириков и организаций, непосредственным образом связанных с Русской православной церковью. В Древней Руси, после принятия христианства thumb|left|Святой равноапостольный князь Владимир Святославович С приходом на киевский княжеский престол Владимир Святославович стал активно поддерживать релизиозную жизнь своего языческого народа, сам же рядом с дворцовым княжеским комплексом поставил идолов Перуна, Хорса, Дажьбога, Стрибога, Симаргла и Мокошь.Рыбаков Б. А. Языческая реформа Владимира / Язычество Древней Руси «И приносили им жертвы, называя их богами, и приводили своих сыновей и дочерей, и приносили жертвы бесам, и оскверняли землю жертвоприношениями своими», — отмечается в «Повести временных лет». Также летописи подчеркивают воинственность и жестокость Владимира-язычника, не чуждавшегося и человеческих жертвоприношений.Владимир Святославович // Энциклопедия «Кругосвет» Однако приняв крещение, князь Владимир Святославович отдал указ: всему некрещеному населению Киева выйти на следующий день на берег реки Почайны для свершения обряда крещения: Так на следующий день состоялось массовое крещение киевлян-язычников.Рапов О. М. Русская церковь в IX — первой трети XII в. Принятие христианства. — М.: Высш. шк., 1988. — С. 397 Киевский митрополит Иларион признавал, что крещение в Киеве происходило по принуждению: Историки сообщают, что «собранных людей загоняли в реку и над ними поп Анастас (Анастас предал свой город и помог Владимиру захватить Херсонес, за что Владимир поручил ему крестить Русь и поставил во главе Десятинной церквиДулуман Е. К., Глушак А. С. Введение христианства на Руси: легенды, события, факты. — Симферополь: Таврия, 1988. — С.125-126 (рецензенты: Н. С. Гордиенко, доктор философских наук, профессор, Г. М. Николаенко, кандидат исторических наук)) с помощью корсунского клира совершал обряд крещения. Это было трагическое зрелище. Над загнанными в воду перепуганными людьми на греческом языке провозглашались непонятные заклинания. После этого их выпускали на берег уже как христиан!».Дулуман Е. К., Глушак А. С. Введение христианства на Руси: легенды, события, факты. — Симферополь: Таврия, 1988. — С.130 Таким способом поп Анастас обращал в новую веру неселение Киева, Новгорода, Ростова, Суздаля и других городов Киевской Руси. Те же, кто не пожелал расставаться с прежними верованиями, бежали в пустыни и леса. Живя в неудобных для поселений местах, испытывая всевозможные лишения и трудности, язычники совершали ограбления христианских священнослужителей (иногда доходило до убийств), а также людей, изменивших древним народным верованиям и принявшим крещение.Рапов О. М. Русская церковь в IX — первой трети XII в. Принятие христианства. — М.: Высш. шк., 1988. — С. 254 Советские церковные историки О. М. Рапов, Е. К. Дулуман и Е. Ф. ГлушакДулуман Е. К., Глушак А. С. Введение христианства на Руси: легенды, события, факты. — Симферополь: Таврия, 1988. — С.131 утверждают, что именно этих разбойников, упомянутых в «Повести временных лет», требовали казнить епископы. По утверждению О. М. Рапова «Словом „разбой“ в древности обозначали не только вооруженное нападение „лихих людей“ на мирных жителей с целью отнятия у них денег и имущества. Разбоем называли и любое выступление народных масс против сильных мира сего». (Рапов О. М. Указ. соч. С. 253—254) Князь Владимир, как утверждает летописец, вначале отказывался применять казнь,См.: ПВЛ, Ч.1. С.86; ПСРЛ. Т. IX. С.67. Цит. по: Рапов О. М. Русская церковь в IX — первой трети XII в. Принятие христианства. — М.: Высш. шк., 1988. — С. 254 по-видимому, помня о заповеди «Не убий!»,Лисовой, Соколова. Три Рима. ОЛМА-Пресс, 2001. — С. 378. и надеясь мягким обращением склонить их к христианству и к прекращению вражды. Владимир говорил: «Боюсь греха», но епископы потребовали от него применения к язычникам-разбойникам самых жестоких мер: «Владимир же отверг виры и начал казнить разбойников». Смена религиозных культов сопровождалась уничтожением изображений языческих богов, их публичным поруганием со стороны княжеких слуг и духовенства, преследованием и уничтожением волхвов и ведунов, рузрушением культовых сооружений (идолов, капищ), жестокими расправами над теми, кто не хотел креститься, построением церквей на местах, где стояли языческие идолы и храмы.Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 17.Никольский Н. М. Крещение Руси и двоеверие / История русской церкви. — 3-е изд. — М.: Политиздат, 1985. Святой Макарий писал: В Киеве кумира Перуна привязали к конскому хвосту, сволокли со Старокиевской горы и бросили в приток Днепра Почайну. По пути кумира били массивными палками специально приставленные двенадцать «мужей». Бросив в воду, кумира сопроводили за Днепровские пороги, нигде не позволяя ему прибиться к берегу. Видя поругание над своим богом, собравшиеся язычники плакали. Васильев М. А. Особенности формирования и развития восточнославянского язычества // Международный исторический журнал, N10, июль-август 2000 На месте, где стоял идол Перуна была воздвигнута церковь Василия, посвященная Василию Великому. В Новгороде произошли подобные события. Как сообщает известный историк церкви, обер-прокурор Святейшего Синода А. В. Карташёв, по указу князя Владимира крестить Новгород отправился Иоаким Корсунянин (впоследствии первый епископ Новгородский). Карташёв приводит сведения из летописей: И приказал Иоаким стащить и бросить Перуна в реку Волхов. «Для развенчания кумира в глазах толпы, над идолом издевались. Обвязав его веревками, волокил „по калу“, били палками и пихали. В это время вошел в Перуна бес и начал кричать: „о горе, ох мне, достался я немилостивым сим рукам!…“». Иоаким приказал, чтобы Перуна никто не спасал, а толкали бы его все дальше и дальше. Монах-летописец даже для насмешки сообщает как на следующее утро горшечник, увидев подплывшего к берегу Перуна, с негодованием отталкнул его палкой от берега и с упреком ему за дорогостоившие пищевые жертвы сказал: «ты, Перунище, досыта ел и пил, а теперь плыви прочь!». Под Новгородом, в Перыни, где находился языческий храм, была построена церковь Рождества Богородицы. Профессор А. В. Карташёв отмечает, что Также черты культа языческой богини Мокоши были заимствованы в русской традиции почитания святой Параскевы Пятницы.Рапов О. М. Русская церковь в IX — первой трети XII в. Принятие христианства. — М.: Высш. шк., 1988. — С. 405. В 1032 и 1076 годах во Владимиро-Суздальской Руси вспыхивали массовые народные восстаниям против насаждения чужеродной религии со стороны правящей верхушки («старой чади»).Рапов О. М. Русская церковь в IX — первой трети XII в. Принятие христианства. — М.: Высш. шк., 1988. — С. 399 Если в начале XI века Ярослав Мудрый осторожно обращался и с языческим населением области и жречеством, то в 1032 году он беспощадно расправился с предводителями восставших. thumb|300px|А. П. Рябушкин. «Князь Глеб Святославович убивает волхва на Новгородском вече (Княжий суд)» (1898 год) В 1071 году, согласно «Повести временных лет», в Новгороде появился волхв и принялся хулить христианскую веру и обещать совершение чудес. «Так погиб он телом, а душою предался дьяволу» — закончил повествование монах-лепотисец. Е. Ф. Грекулов, в книге «Православная инквизиция в России», изданной Академией наук СССР в 1964 году, опираясь на летописи, сообщает, что Владимирский епископ Федор, живший в XII веке, лишал своих противников сел, одних обращал в рабство, других заключал в тюрьмы, рубил им головы, выжигал глаза, резал языки, распинал на стенах. Будучи крупным феодалом епископ Федор отказывался признавать власть киевского митрополита. По Архангельскому изводу Оленинской редакции Церковного Устава князя Владимира (составлен в конце X — начале XI веков), «зелье» (то есть врачевание травами) было преступлением, находившимся в юрисдикции церковного суда.Устав князя Владимира Святославича о десятинах, судах и людях церковных Оленинская редакция Врачевание рассматривалось как одна из форм чародейства; чародеев, по данному Уставу, полагалось сжигать, однако о применении такой меры до XV века известно мало. Первый засвидетельствованный случай относится к 1204 году (сожжение «лихих баб»).Земцов Б. Охота на ведьм в России // National geographic. 2007, № 2 thumb|left|240px|Виктор Васнецов. «Гусляры» (1899) С враждебностью христианство отнеслось к сложившемуся народному творчеству язычников. Нестор Летописец называет трубы и гусли «дьявольскими лестьми». Описывая нравы некоторых славянских племен, Нестор отмечает, что они «схожахуся на игрище, на плясанье и бесовская игрища». Проповедник и писатель XII века святой Кирилл Туровский называл музыкальные инструменты «сопелями сотонинскими». Аналогичными эпитетами называют «игрища» и другие литературные памятники.А. С. Фаминцын. Скоморохи на Руси. СПб., 1899, стр. 160—163.; цит. по: Чудновцев М. И. Церковь и театр конец XIX-начало XX в. — Академия наук СССР. — Москва: Издательство «Наука», 1970. Враждебно духовенство относилось и к скоморохам. В своих выступлениях скоморохи иногда выражали недовольство народа существующими порядками, обличая при этом священников. Священники отвечали скоморохам постоянными нападками и преследованиями.Чудновцев М. И. Церковь и театр конец XIX-начало XX в. — Академия наук СССР. Научно-популярная серия. — Москва: Издательство «Наука», 1970. В «Домострое» — сборнике XVI века, состоявшем из правил преимущественно семейно-бытового поведения, перечисляются «всякие богомерзкие дела». К «богомерзким делам» отнесены: «песни бесовские, плясание, скакание, гудение, трубы, бубны, сопели…» В главе «О неправедном житии» осуждаются те, кто «всякое дьяволе дьявольское угодие творит», и предсказывается, что они'' «все вкупе будут во аде, а зде прокляты»''.«Домострой». По рукописи имп. публ. биб-ки. Под ред. В. Яковлева. СПб., изд. Д. Е. Кожанчикова, 1867, стр. 16, 73. цит. по: Чудновцев М. И. Церковь и театр конец XIX-начало XX в. — Академия наук СССР. Научно-популярная серия. — Москва: Издательство «Наука», 1970. Православная церковь под угрозой отлучения от церкви запрещала игру в шахматы, что было официально закреплено в кормчей книге 1262 года и подтверждено в 1551 году Стоглавым собором.Церковь и шахматы Стоглавый собор предписывал церкви отвращать людей от шахмат.История России с древнейших времен до второй половины XIX века. Курс лекций. Ч. 1. Под ред. академика Личмана Б. В. Екатеринбург, Уральский гос.тех. ун — т, 1995 Преп. Варсонофий Оптинский говорил о появившемся в России футболе следующее: «Не играйте в эту игру и не ходите смотреть на неё, потому что эта игра введена диаволом и последствия её будут очень плохие».Призыв стоять в истине. Рецензия профессора А. А. Корнилова на книгу инока Всеволода (Филипьева) «Охранительство. Сборник статей». Джорданвилль — Москва, 2004 г. 431 с. «Домострой» упоминает игру в шахматы как «бесовский» и «поганьский» обычай.Текст «Домостроя» В 1227 году в Новгороде связывают и бросают в огонь четырёх волхвов. Летопись не оставляет сомнений, что палачами были христиане, так как арестовавшие волхвов новгородцы первым делом доставили их на двор архиепископа.ПСРЛ. Т. 10. — С. 94 // Цит. по: Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения // Библиотека о. Я. Кротова Приблизительно в тоже время в ереси и чтении запретных книг был обвинён монах Авраамий, которого духовенство потребовало казнить. Было предложено «пригвоздить к стене и поджечь» и утопить. В житии Авраамия указывается на тех, кто требовал его казни: Авраамий был оправдан и канонизирован за своё подвижничество в 1549 году. Согласно «Кормчей книги» (сборнике церковных и светских законов, 1284 год): В летописи 1438 года упоминаются «Святые правила святых апостолов» (имеется в виду 63-е правило Третьего Константинопольского собора, которое указывает сжигать «повести о мучениках, врагами истины лживо составленные»), согласно которым «огнём зжещи или живого в землю засыпати» за ересь (другой вариант: «Святые правила божественного закона святых апостолов повелевают такового церкви развратника огнем сжечь или живого в землю загрести»).ПСРЛ. Т. 6. Вып. 2. — С. 91; ПСРЛ. Т. 8. — С. 109 / // Цит. по: Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения // Библиотека о. Я. Кротова Стригольники Во второй половине XIV веке в Новгороде возникло движение стригольников. Стригольники выступали против епископов, их поборов и стяжательства. Также они отрицали некоторые догматы и обряды. Духовенство господствующей церкви новую ересь назвало «прямой затеей сатаны», ее участников — «злокозненными хулителями церкви», «развратителями христианской веры». В 1375 году по настоянию новгородских епископов, руководителей ереси утопили в реке Волхов. Затем стали вылавливать и казнить остальных участников движения в Новгороде и Пскове. Убийство еретиков одобрил и московский митрополит Фотий. В посланиях 1416-1425 годах, выражая благодарность псковичам за расправу над еретиками, он советовал им применять все средства уничтожения, однако без пролития крови, во имя «спасения души» казненных. В результате многие стригольники были казнены.А. И. Клибанов. Реформационные движения в России. М., 1960;См. также Казакова Н. А. и Лурье Я. С.. Антифеодальное движение на Руси XIV — начала XV в. М. — Л., 1955, стр. 39, 56. Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М., 1964 Митрополит Фотий причислен к лику святых. Жидовствующие В конце XV — начале XVI века преследовалась ересь жидовствующих. «Конец влияния жидовствующих совпал с церковным собором 1504 года, постановившим предать „жидовствующих“ расправе. Практически все значимые проповедники из числа „жидовствующих“ сложили головы на плахе; казни предварялись пыточными дознаниями и вырыванием языков. В Новгороде сожгли архимандрита Кассиана и Некраса Рукавого, остальных отправили в заточение по тюрьмам и монастырям. Всех еретиков предали церковному проклятию „со всеми их поборниками и соумышленниками“».Пушкарев Л., Пушкарева Н. Жидовствующие / Энциклопедия «Кругосвет» Своими жестокими расправами над жидовствующими прославился архиепископ Геннадий Новгородский. В 1490 году на Соборе еретиков отлучили от Церкви и прокляли, а архиепископ Генадий Архиепископ Геннадий Новгородский причислен к лику святых. В 1504 году одним из обличавших «ересь жидовствующих» был игумен Иосиф Волоцкий. Количество сожженных неизвестно, летописец перечисляет по именам восемь человек, но добавляет «и иных многих еретиков сожгоша».Полное собрание русских летописей. Т 28. — С. 337 В своём «Сказании о новой ереси новгородских еретиков: Алексея протопопа, Дениса попа, Федора Курицына и других, то же исповедующих» игумен Иосиф яро выступает против еретиков и обличает тайного поклонника ереси митрополита Зосиму: thumb|170px|Св. Иосиф Волоцкий на иконе XIX века Как отмечает профессор А. В. Карташёв, для митрополита Зосимы, всё обошлось только удалением с кафедры.Карташёв А. В. Очерки по истории русской церкви. Том I. Репринтное воспроизведение. YMCA-PRESS. Париж. 1959. — М.: Наука, 1991. — С.387 В конце 1504 года в Москве по инициативе митрополита Симона и Иосифа Волоцкого состоялся церковный собор для суда над еретиками. Иосиф к тому времени написал противоеретическое сочинение — «Просветитель». Собор с согласия великого князя приговорил еретиков к смертной казни. В специально построенную клетку заключили Ивана-Волка Курицына, Дмитрия Коноплева и Ивана Максимова и сожгли их вместе с клеткой на льду Москвы-реки.Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 102. Иосиф Волоцкий причислен к лику святых и почитается в лике преподобных. В Московском государстве XVI—XVII веков В XVI—XVII веках наказания преступников были ужесточены, в том числе через решение церковного суда. Основное количество процессов против ведьм и знахарей пришлось именно на эти века. Особенно часто казнь ведьм и знахарей практиковалась в XVII веке. Последний известный случай — сожжение Марфушки Яковлевой, обвинённой в наведении порчи на царя Фёдора Алексеевича. Значительно чаще в России применялись посажение на кол, замуровывание в монастырских стенах и забивание плетьми.Е. Ф. Грекулов. Православная инквизиция в России М.: Наука, 1964 Преследовалось в государственном порядке скоморошество: представления скоморохов воспринимались как бесовские. Согласно грамоте царя Алексея Михайловича от 1649 года, посланной приказчику Верхотурского уезда в Сибири, «а где объявятся домры и сурны, и гудки, и гусли, и хари, и всякие гудебные бесовские сосуды, тебе б то всё велеть выимать и, изломав те бесовские игры, велеть сжечь».Гребенников В. В. История возникновения балалайки // (дипломный реферат 1982 года ГМПИ им. Гнесиных. Рецензент П. И. Нечепоренко.) // сайт «Союз мастеров национальных музыкальных инструментов» По свидетельству Адама Олеария, «около 1649 года все „гудебные сосуды“ были отобраны по домам в Москве, нагружены на пяти возах, свезены за Москву-реку и там сожжены». Во второй половине XVII — начале XVIII уголовный характер носило преследование старообрядцев, отделившихся от Церкви в результате раскола после реформ патриарха Никона. Вплоть до XVIII века по российскому законодательству «отступление от православия» каралось смертной казнью с конфискацией имущества. В некоторых случаях в качестве наказания использовалось «вечное заточение» в земляной тюрьме.Богданов А. П. Русские патриархи. Т. 2. — М.: 1999. — С. 380—381 Еретиков казнил и царь Иван Грозный. Иностранец Пётр Петрей в записках начала XVII века писал о царе: «Как ни был он жесток и неистов, однако ж не преследовал и не ненавидел за веру никого, кроме жидов, которые не хотели креститься и исповедовать Христа: их он либо сжигал живых, либо вешал и бросал в воду».Петрей П. История о великом княжестве Московском // О начале войн и смут в Московии. — М.: Рита-Принт, 1997. — С. 269 Как писал А. Н. Афанасьев: thumb|Патриарх Московский Иов В 1569 году плотники Неупокой, Данила и Михаил были сожжены за употребление в пищу запрещённой церковными правилами телятины, а в августе 1575 года сожжено 15 ведьм в Новгороде («а сказывают ведуньи»). Скрынников Р. Великий государь Иоанн Васильевич Грозный: Т. 2. — Смоленск: Русич, 1996. — C. 56, 224, 313, 418, 428 Наказания в виде сожжения заживо в срубе за «богохульство» стало обычным при Патриархе Иове (1589—1605), который сам в одном из своих сочинений одобрял казнь языческих жрецов.Полное собрание русских летописей. Т. 14. — С. 9, 39, 58 Английский посланник Флетчер, проживший в Москве полгода, стал свидетелем одной из казней: В 1590-1591 годах по приказу царя Федора Иоанновича были сожжены колдуны в Астрахани.Соловьёв С. История. Т. 8, гл. 2; История. Т. 11; История. Т. 13 Патриарх Иов писал царю: Патриарх Иов причислен Русской православной церковью к лику святых в 1989 году. Следующим царём при патриаршестве Иова стал Борис Годунов (годы правления 1598—апрель 1605). В январе 1605 года в грамоте московского правительства указывалось, что «Люди, которые в государстве за их богомерзкие дела приговорены на сожжение, а другие к ссылке, бежали в Литовскую землю за рубеж и злые плевелы еретические сеяли». В том же 1605 году был сожжён некий Смирный за то, что «покинул веру христианскую да обусурманился».Полное собрание русских летописей. Т. 34. — С. 204 Согласно летописи thumb|130px|Патриарх Никон Следующим московским Патриархом, требовавшим в 1623 году от царя Михаила Федоровича (годы правления 1613—1645) сожжения еретиков за «великие духовные дела», был Филарет (отец царя). В ответ на требование Патриарха Филарета казнить еретиков «до конца» (сжечь), царь отказался вынести решение, пока Филарет не сообщит ему «каким людям, и за какие было вины довелося наказанье до конца учинити и огнем жечь, и что их большие вины».Котошихин Г. К. О России в царствование Алексея Михайловича // Подгот. публикации проф. Г. А. Леонтьевой. — М., 2000. — С. 140, 141, 146‑147 Дальнейшие события этого дела не известны. В 1649 году на Земском соборе был принят свод законов Русского государства — «Соборное уложение 1649 года», согласно которому на законодательном уровне предполагалась казнь за ересь, иноверие, богохульство и т. п. «Уложение» было подписано всеми участниками Собора, в том числе Освященным собором — высшим духовенством. Среди подписавших был и архимандрит Никон, через несколько лет ставший патриархом.Буганов В. Мир истории: Россия в XVII столетии. — М., 1989. — С. 112‑113 thumb|left|180px|Сожжение старообрядца Павла, епископа Коломенского, 1656 год (миниатюра XIX века) В дальнейшем казни еретиков происходили уже государственными властями, но по указу духовенства. «Когда нужно было кого-то пытать духовное начальство посылало обвиняемого к светскому начальству».Бердников И. С. Краткий курс церковного права. Т. 2. — Казань, 1913. — С. 973, 981; там же ссылки на конкретные документы — РИБ. Т. 12, № 233 Следующими событиями, приведшими к массовым казням, стали церковная реформа Патриарха Никона (1650—1660), а также церковный Собор (1666), на котором староверов и всех не покоряющихся церкви предали анафеме и объявили достойными «телесной» казни. В 1666 году был схвачен и сожжен старовер-проповедник Вавила. Современник старец Серапион писал по этому поводу: «богомерзкий чернец Вавилко сожжен за свою глупость».Извет старца Серапиона царю Алексею Михайловичу на вязниковских пустынников // Сборник документов по истории СССР. Ч. 4. — М.: Высшая школа, 1973. — С. 35; цит.по: Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения В 1671 году в Печенгском монастыре был сожжён старообрядец Иван Красулин.Зеньковский С. Русское старообрядчество. — М.: Церковь, 1995. — С. 279, 328, 330, 332, 335, 399, 403; цит.по: Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения В 1671 — 1672 годах в Москве сожжены старообрядцы Авраамий, Исайя, Семёнов.Соловьёв С. История. Т. 8, гл. 2; История. Т. 11; История. Т. 13 В 1676 году было приказано «сжечь в срубе с кореньем и с травы» Панко и Аноску Ломоносовых за колдовство с помощью кореньев.Афанасьев А. Поэтические воззрения славян на природу. Т. 3. — М., 1869. — С. 627 В том же году сожгли старообрядца инока Филиппа,Новомбергский Н. «О волхвах впервые упоминается» // Русские заговоры. — М.: Пресса, 1993. — С. 299, 302, 303, 377 а в следующем, в Черкасске — попа-старообрядца. thumb|Патриарх Иоаким В 1681 году церковный Собор во главе с патриархом Иоакимом (1674—1690) обратился к царю с просьбой: Вскоре после этого 14 апреля 1682 года были сожжены стараобрядцы протопоп Аввакум и три его товарища по заключению: Феодор, Епифаний и Лазарь. Кроме того, в сочинениях Аввакума сохранились сведения о сожжении ещё около ста староверов.Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения // Библиотека о. Я. Кротова 22 октября 1683 года светские власти приговорили к сожжению старообрядца Варлаама.Хьюз Л. Царевна Софья. — СПб.: Гранд, 2001. — С. 161, 162 В 1684 году царевна Софья Алексеевна подписала указ'' «…о наказании рассеивающих и принимающих ереси и расколы»'', если «…с пыток начнут в том стоять упорно же, а покорения святой церкви не принесут…» «…по троекратному у казни вопросу, будет не покорится, сжечь».Викторовский С. История смертной казни в России и современное ее состояние. — М., 1912. — С. 202; ПСЗ. Т. 2. — Спб., 1830. — С. 647‑650 В этом же году был сожжен старообрядческий проповедник Андроник («Того черньца Андроника за ево против святаго и животворящаго креста Христова и Церкви Ево святой противность казнить, зжечь»).Михайлова Н. О старообрядчестве. Цит. по: Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения Иностранцы свидетельствовали, что на Пасху 1685 года по указанию патриарха Иоакима сожгли в срубах около девяноста раскольников.Лилеев М. И. Из истории раскола на Вятке и в Стародубье XVII—XVIII вв. — Казань, 1895. — С. 8 thumb|240px|left|Казни соловецких иноков-старообрядцев (1676). По старинной старообрядческой иконе В. Татищев (1686—1750), русский историк и государственный деятель, писал в 1733 году: Патриарх Иоаким умер в 1690 году. В своем «Духовном завещании» он, в частности, указывал казнить иноверцев-миссионеров: Однако после смерти Патриарха Иокима сожжения, до того случавшиеся регулярно, надолго прекратились. В Российской империи XVIII—XX веков Согласно «Большой советской энциклопедии» Вплоть до 1917 года в законодательстве Российской империи имелись нормы, по которым существенно ограничивалась свобода слова и вероисповедания. Выступление против православной церкви считалось кощунством и наказывалось тюрьмой или ссылкой в каторжные работы. Также ссылкой или каторгой наказывался переход из православия и неправославная религиозная пропаганда Булгаков А. Г. «Святая инквизиция» в России до 1917 года. — М., 2001, 240 с.. В соответствии с уголовным законодательством 1845 года вероотступничество каралось лишением всех прав, заключением в крепость, ссылкой в Сибирь или на КавказРоссийское законодательство X—XX вв. Т.6. М., 1988. С.214-216. Свободно проповедовать и распространять свое учение было разрешено только православиюНикулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.89 В Сибири была широко распространена практика насильственного крещения в православие.Христианство и ламаизм у коренного населения Сибири / АН СССР, Институт этнографии. — Л.: Наука, 1979. — 226 с.Центральный государственный архив древних актов, ф. 248, Сенат, кн. 2242, л. 166—181Русская старина. — 1878. — Т. 23. — С. 309 Так в конце XVIII века в Петербурге за переход из православия в иудаизм был сожжён дворянин А. Возницын.Полное Собрание Законов Российской Империи. Т. 7. С. 612 Преследования по религиозным мотивам в XIX веке имели массовый характер. Так, с 1842 по 1852 год за «религиозные преступления» было привлечено к суду около 40 тыс. человек.Н. Варадинов. История Министерства внутренних дел. Т. 8. СПб.: 1862. С. 472—473. С конца XVI века Полное Собрание Русских Летописей. Т. 14. — С. 4 и до начала XX века Православной церковью уничтожались святилища коренных народностей Сибири (ненцев, эскимосов,В. Федоров. Русская Православная церковь и государство: Синодальный период. 1700—1917. — М.: 2003. — С. 133 бурят).Христианство и ламаизм у коренного населения Сибири / АН СССР, Институт этнографии. — Л.: Наука, 1979. — С. 138 thumb|Местоблюститель Стефан Яворский В 1702 году за колдовство и богоотступничество сожгли монаха Саввино-Сторожевского монастыря Дионисия.Смилянская Е. Б., доктор исторических наук. Колдун и ведьма в контексте русской культуры XVIII в. Как сообщает В. Богомяков, доктор философских наук, профессор, 29 ноября 1714 года в Москве на Красной площади в срубе сожгли еретика Фёдора Иванова, изрубившего икону. Приговор подписали представители светской власти (члены московской Сенатской канцелярии Я. Ф. Долгоруков и Салтыков). Но основную роль сыграл Освященный церковный собор во главе с местоблюстителем патритаршего престола Стефаном Яворским. 24 октября 1714 года церковный Собор отлучил Фёдора Иванова от церкви, предал проклятию и выдал для казни градскому суду.Буганов В., Богданов А,. Бунтари и правдоискатели в Русской православной церкви. — М., 1991. — С. 454, 455 В 1721 году за богохульство по императорскому указу был сожжён дьякон Василий Ефимов, устроивший поддельное чудо, чтобы «были к поданию на устроение церковное преклонны». Священный Синод зачем-то настоял, чтобы сожгли и его уцелевшие после первой казни кости.Дело о дьячке Василии Ефимове, казнённом в Новгороде сожжением за ложное чудо в 1721 // Русский архив. — 1867. — № 12. — С. 1708‑1720 В 1782 году, Екатерина II, дав ряд послаблений «сектантам» и «раскольникам», подтвердила запрещение «начинать и возобновлять споры против Православия» Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.89. Александр I частично ограничил преследование старообрядцев, однако его преемник, Николай I, отменил значительную часть «послаблений», повелев усилить полицейский надзор за раскольниками и закрыть существующие молитвенные домаНикулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.90. Отношение к сфере науки и просвещения Согласно «Большой советской энциклопедии» Русская православная церковь Как отмечает Е. Ф. Грекулов в своей книге «Православная инквизиция в России»: Так по поводу общественного подъема начала 60-х IX века св. Филарет (Дроздов) писал: В 1901 году харьковский епископ Амвросий писал, что развитие науки приводит к росту неверия, учёных же он называл «опаснейшими врагами церкви»«Вера и разум», Журнал харьковской епархии, 1901, № 12.. Епископ Иннокентий призывал отказаться от научного мировоззрения и вернуться к вере. В 1905 году московский епископ Никон обвинял московских профессоров в том, что они погубили юношество и вовлекли его в революцию.Газета «Русь», 1905, № 164. Этого же мнения придерживался и петербургский митрополит Антоний Вадковский. Астрономия thumb|Михаил Васильевич Ломоносов Критике подвергалась концепция о множестве миров и гелиоцентрическую систему мира. В 1740 году, по инициативе М. Ломоносова, была издана книга Фонтенеля «Разговор о множестве миров». Священный синод признал книгу «противной вере и нравственности», книгу изъяли и уничтожили.П. П. Пекарский. История Академии наук. Т. II. СПб.: 1873. С. 603—604. Священнослужители тогда спрашивали:Шацкий Е. Церковь, наука и просвещение в России XIX в. // Библиотека Я. Кротова Книгу, по их мнению, следовало «везде отобрать и прислать в Синод», а Академии наук запретить печатать, «как о множестве миров, так и о всём другом, вере святой противном». В 1743 году изъят из продажи изданный Академией наук астрономический календарь, в котором Синод обнаружил сведения «относительно Луны и прочих планет», которые, по его мнению, были «к соблазну народному склонны». Синод потребовал в дальнейшем печатать календари только с его «апробации» Грекулов Е. Ф. Духовная цензура и ее борьба против науки / Православная церковь—враг просвещения. — М., 1962. . В 1756 году Московский университет хотел издать поэму Александра Поупа «Опыт о человеке», переведенную учеником Ломоносова под руководством последнего.Белокуров С. А. О библиотеке московских государей в XVI столетии. — М., 1899. — С. 409 В этой книге автор выступал против средневековых научных взглядов о строении вселенной, что вызвало резкие нападки духовных цензоров, которые нашли в книге «зловредные идеи Коперника о множестве миров, противные Священному писанию», и книга была запрещена. «Исправлять» книгу взялся московский митрополит Амвросий, который переделал поэму Поупа, заменив стихи, в которых говорилось о множестве миров и коперниковской системе, своими стихами. В таком искаженном виде книга и была издана в 1757 году.Белокуров С. А. О библиотеке московских государей в XVI столетии. — М., 1899. — С. 409; Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М.: Наука, 1964; Шацкий А. Церковь, наука и просвещение в России XIX в. thumb|175px|Камиль Фламмарион В 1757 году Синод потребовал «приостановить» научную деятельность Ломоносова, призвавшего «особливо не ругать наук в проповедях»П. П. Пекарский. История Академии наук. Т. II. СПб.: 1873. С. 671., придать сожжению его произведения, и отослать Ломоносова в Синод «для увещания и исправления». Требование Синода выполнено не было. В 1764 году закрыт организованный Ломоносовым при Академии Наук научно-художественный журнал «Ежемесячные сочинения к пользе и увеселению служащие», в котором публиковались статьи по астрономии, «вере святой противные и с честными нравами несогласные».Чтения общества истории и древности российских. Кн. 1. М.: 1867. С. 7—8. Русское духовенство выступало с критикой гелиоцентрической системы мира вплоть до начала XX века. До 1815 года с одобрения цензуры издавалось школьное пособие «Разрушение коперниковской системы», в котором автор называл гелиоцентрическую систему «ложной системой философической» и «возмутительным мнением».Б. E. Райков. Очерки по истории гелиоцентрического мировоззрения в России. Л.: 1947. С. 364. Последним произведением, в котором критиковалась гелиоцентрическая система, стала вышедшая в 1914 году книга священника Иова Немцева «Круг земли неподвижен, а солнце ходит».Б. E. Райков. Очерки по истории гелиоцентрического мировоззрения в России. Л.: 1947. С. 375 Автор «опровергал» систему Коперника цитатами из Библии и творений отцов Церкви. В 1886 году по настоянию духовенства была запрещена книга знаменитого французского астронома Камиля Фламмариона «Мир до создания человека», в которой «опровергается» библейское учение о сотворении человека, и которая подрывает религиозные устои.«Архивное дело», 1930, № 1 (45), стр. 90. Цит. по: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М.: Наука, 1964 Биология thumb|Эрнст Генрих Геккель Русская православная церковь боролась с эволюционным учением с момента его появления. Начиная с 70-х годов XIX века и вплоть до революции, запрещались и уничтожались основные труды немецкого естествоиспытателя и философа Эрнеста Геккеля Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 494. В 1873 году был запрещён труд немецкого философа и естествоиспытателя Эрнеста Геккеля «Естественная история мироздания», в которой автор развивал материалистическое учение о мироздании и, как считали духовные цензоры, глумился над библейскими сказаниями о происхождении мира и человека.Л. M. Добровольский. Русская запрещенная книга 1855—1905 гг. Л.: 1945. С. 184, диссертация. В 1879—1880 годах запрещена и сожжена книга Геккеля «История племенного развития организмов». С большой враждой было встречено учение Чарльза Дарвина, подрывающее основы религии. Труды Дарвина преследовались и иногда уничтожались. Священники, борясь против учения Дарвина, выступали против дарвинизма в своих проповедях, печатали статьи в журналах, книги, называли учение Дарвина «богохульным» и пытались доказать его «ненаучность», обвиняли Дарвина в разрушении нравственности. Цензура беспрепятственно печатает статьи против теории Дарвина, а опровержение на них оставляет в своих архивах. Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 479, 483, 485, 492—494 В 1890 году запрещена и уничтожена книга С. Альберта «Чарлз Дарвин и его учение», которую духовные цензоры называли «катехизисом материалистического отрицания религиозных идей» Вопросы истории религии и атеизма, 1960, № 7. С. 411—421. В 1895 году за «материалистический характер» запретили книгу Ч. Дарвина «Происхождение человека и половой отбор».Архивное дело, № 1 (45). С. 89. В 1902 и 1906 годах были сожжёны два тиража книги Геккеля «Мировые загадки», так как в книге «красной нитью проходила идея животного происхождения человека»И. M. Остроглазов. Редкие и ценные книги // Русский архив, № 2, 1914. С. 302. За «дерзкие выходки против высочайших предметов христианского почитания» эта книга числилась в черных списках ещё в 1916 году . Однако в современной церкви существуют взгляды, допускающие толкование Ветхого Завета, совместимое с эволюционным учением.Андрей Кураев. Может ли православный быть эволюционистом? Медицина thumb|right|Митрополит Исидор thumb|left|Иван Михайлович Сеченов В 1866 году «за изложение самых крайних материалистических взглядов» был наложен арест на книгу русского физиолога и мыслителя И. М. Сеченова «Рефлексы головного мозга», отчасти противоречившую религиозным представлениям о человеке и его душе.Материалы по пересмотру действующих постановлений цензуры и печати. Ч. I. СПб.: 1870. С. 499—505 Петербургский митрополит Исидор попросил Синод сослать Сеченова «для смирения и исправления» в Соловецкий монастырь «за предерзостное душепагубное и вредоносное учение». Впоследствии арест на книгу был снят, но до 1894 года она числилась в списках книг, запрещённых для хранения в библиотеках. Автора книги зачислили в число «неблагонадежных» и запретили ему читать лекции для народа. В. Прокофьев. Атеизм русских революционных демократов. M.: 1965. С. 88 В 1819 году были преданы земле все экспонаты анатомического кабинета Казанского университета, по причине того, что «мерзко и богопротивно» употреблять «создание и подобие творца человека на анатомические препараты».Русский архив. Кн. 3. 1880. С. 310. История thumb|Николай Иванович Костомаров Духовной цензурой уничтожались труды по истории религии, не соответствующие взглядам иерархов Церкви. В 1842 году была запрещена диссертация Н. И. Костомарова «О причинах и характере Унии в Западной России». Архиепископ Иннокентий (Борисов) нашёл в книге «множество дерзких выражений насчёт восточной церкви и ее патриархов»Добровольский Л. Л.. Запрещенная книга в России: 1825—1904: Архивно-библиографические изыскания. — М., 1962. Мнение архиепископа поддержал министр просвещения С. С. Уваров. В результате, все экземпляры диссертации, которые удалось собрать, были сожжены. В 1997 году Иннокентий (Борисов) был причислен к лику местночтимых святых Одесской епархии Украинской православной церкви Московского Патриархата. В марте 1879 года уничтожены все 580 экземпляров книги Георга Финлея «Византийская история с 716 по 1453 год», в которой найдены «мысли, направленные против некоторых учений православной церкви» Л. M. Добровольский. Русская запрещенная книга 1855—1905 гг. Л.: 1945. С. 306, диссертация.. Также, в 1879 году, уничтожены 5000 экземпляров «Общедоступного календаря», изданного Академией Наук, из-за статьи о средневековой инквизиции.Л. M. Добровольский. Русская запрещенная книга 1855—1905 гг. Л.: 1945. С. 311, диссертация. Гонениям со стороны митрополита Филарета (Дроздова) подвергся учёный-историк, профессор Московского университета Т. Н. Грановский, которого обвинили во вредном влияние на студентов, так как тот не упоминал в своих лекциях о роли божественного промысла в историческом процессе.Грановский Т. Н. Письмо к Я. М. Неверову. 28 декабря 1849 г. Цит. по: Шацкий Е. Церковь, наука и просвещение в России XIX в. Философия thumb|Людвиг Андреас Фейербах С особенной враждебностью духовные ведомства боролись с идеями и книгами французских философов-просветителей, критикующих религиозные представления. Духовное ведомство не только запрещало, но и уничтожало тиражи сочинений Вольтера, Дидро, Гольбаха, Гельвеция. В то время как сочинения философов уничтожались, критические материалы на их произведения публиковались безпрепятственно . При Екатерине II за «неудовлетворительные религиозные понятия» был запрещён ряд произведений Ж.-Ж. Руссо («Размышления о величии божьем, его промысле и человеке», «Исповедь» и др.),А. Каганова. Французская буржуазная революция и современная русская пресса // Вопросы истории, № 7, 1937 за «изложение опасной теории материализма» запрещены труды Дидро.Книжные новости, № 18, 1937. С. 64 В 1830 году духовная цензура за наличие идей, «противных христианской нравственности, правительству и религии» запретила «Обеденные беседы» Гольбаха.А. Котович. История духовной цензуры. СПб.: 1909. С. 457 Другую книгу Гольбаха, «Система природы», считавшуюся «библией материализма», ещё в 1770 году предали огню католические инквизиторы и с тех пор её неоднократно запрещали и в России. В 1898 году опасаясь «адского» действия этой книги, разрушавшей, по словам духовных цензоров, основные начала религии, духовные власти настояли на её уничтожении. В 1840-х годах духовным цензором была задержана работа, посвященная рассмотрению учения социалистов-утопистов Сен-Симона, Шарля Фурье и Роберта Оуэна. Цензор сомневался в том, «чтобы критические замечания автора могли решительно уничтожить вредное», по его мнению, «влияние» выдающихся мыслителей Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 469.. В 1841 году запрещена «Система природы» Гольбаха из-за «резкого материализма, знаменующего эту философию, отрицающего бытие божие и разрушающего основные начала веры, политики и нравственности» . В 1860 году был запрещён труд выдающегося немецкого философа Фейербаха «История новой философии от Бэкона до Спинозы».Вопросы философии, № 9, 1958. С. 89. В 1868 году уничтожена книга Вольтера «Философия истории», в которой духовные цензоры обнаружили «глумление над истинами и опровержение священного писания».Архивное дело, № 1 (45), 1938. С. 93. Цит. по: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М.,1964 В 1871 году запрещена книга Гельвеция «О человеке, его духовных силах и воспитания». Запрещая эту книгу защитники православной церкви писали: «Презрение и отвержение, с которым автор отзывается о религии и ее служителях и совершенно материалистический взгляд его на воспитание… противны уставу о цензуре» «Архивное дело», № 1 (45), 1938, стр. 86. Цит. по: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная церковь — враг просвещения. М., 1962. thumb|Томас Гоббс В 1874 году по требованию Синода было полностью уничтожено российское издание книги Т. Гоббса «Левиафан, или о сущности, форме и власти государства», которую признали «противной священному писанию и православной церкви» Л. M. Добровольский. Русская запрещенная книга 1855—1905 гг. Л.: 1945. С. 306. См. также: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная церковь — враг просвещения. — М., 1962. В 1890 году уничтожены «Сатирические и философские диалоги» Вольтера, а в 1893 — его поэтические произведения, в которых были найдены «антирелигиозные тенденции» 23. «Архивное дело», № 1 (45), 1938, стр. 93. Цит. по: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная церковь — враг просвещения.. В 1896 году цензор запретил публикацию «Вавилонской принцессы» Вольтера, ссылаясь на то, что проиведения Вольтера «были одной из причин, подготовивших революцию во Франции и давших ей антирелигиозный характер. У нас они должны оказывать то же влияние; только круг их влияния у нас теснее; он ограничится почти исключительно пресловутою интеллигенциею. Но желательно, чтобы и интеллигенция не подвергалась опасным влияниям» ЦГИАЛ, ф. 777, оп. 4, ед. хр. 149, 1896 г., л. 2 об. — 3. Цит. по: Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 494—495. Под цензурным запретом были произведения русского писателя и философа А. И. Герцена, в которых он разоблачал реакционную сущность православной церкви, защиту ею самодержавия и помещиков. В 1893 году духовная цензура не допустила издания сочинений Герцена, причиной чему послужил «атеизм А. И. Герцена и его социальные идеи». Представители духовного ведомства в издаваемых ими брошюрах называли Герцена «богоотступником и врагом христианской веры, противником православия». Против Герцена был выпущен ряд клеветнических брошюр, в том числе книга цензора Николая Елагина, в написании которой принимал участие митрополит Филарет (Дроздов). Петербургский митрополит Григорий даже внес в Синод предложение предать Герцена анафеме, но это предложение так и не было реализовано Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 475. В 1888 году был наложен запрет на труд Ф. Энгельса «Людвиг Фейербах и конец немецкой классической философии» . В 1914 году запретили работу Энгельса «Принципы коммунизма», а в 1915 — признали «кощунственной» работу «От классического идеализма к диалектическому материализму»; весь тираж этой книги был уничтожен«Историк-марксист», кн. 8 — 9, 1935, стр. 65 — 88.. Геология thumb|Владимир Фёдорович Одоевский Духовная цензура вплоть до конца XIX препятствовала развитию геологической науки. По словам Митрополита Филарета (канонизирован в 1994 году), научная геология опровергает библейскую космогонию и потому «не может быть терпима».Собрание мнений и отзывов митрополита Филарета… Т. IV. С. 315. В 1850 году не допущена к печати статья В. Гутцейта «Об ископаемых Курской губернии», так как в ней «мироздание» объяснялось «по понятиям некоторых геологов, вовсе не согласных с космогонией Моисея».M. Лемке. Очерки по истории русской цензуры. СПб.: 1914. С. 267 В 1855 году в 37 номере «Земледельческой газеты» вышла статья профессора Петербургского университета С. Куторги «Введение к почвознанию. Геологическая участь нашей земли», в которой автор знакомил читателя с геологическими периодами Земли, постепенным процессом формирования земной коры, образованим полезных ископаемых и т. д. По требованию Синода министерство просвещения распорядилось: В марте 1858 года, в связи действиями московского митрополита Филарета против разворачивающихся геологических работ, князь В. Ф. Одоевский обратился с письмом к обер-прокурору Синода Толстому: «Довольно уже Россия, потерпела бед и убытков от страшного гонения на геологию, по милости которого у нас нет насущного хлеба, то есть каменного угля…, тогда как все это гонение основано просто на незнании предмета».Русский архив, № 2, 1874. С. 22—23. После публикации Рулье в 1859 году в газете «Московские ведомости» лекций по геологии, автору запретили читать публичные лекции, потребовали переделать труд таким образом, чтобы геологические факты читатель сумел «согласить с первой главой книги бытия». Преследование ученого привело его к преждевременной смерти. Русская старина, № 12, 1903. С. 687. В 1866 году из библиотек ряда учебных заведений изъяты книги по геологии, признанные «вредными и нигилистическими».M. Чалый. Белоцерковская гимназия в 1862—1869 гг. Киев: 1901. С. 48. В 1893 году изъята из распространения и уничтожена книга Г. H. Гетчинсона «Автобиография Земли, общедоступный очерк исторической геологии». Духовная цензура аргументировала свое решение тем, что автор не согласовал своих взглядов с церковным учением о сотворении мира, и поэтому книга «подрывает основы религии».Литературное наследство, № 22—24, 1935. С. 627. См. также: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М., 1964 Педагогика thumb|Константин Дмитриевич Ушинский Во второй половине XIX века для усиления влияния духовенства в области просвещения народа была организована широкая сеть церковно-приходских школ, которые должны были воспитывать детей в духе преданности самодержавию и православной церкви. В программе церковно-приходских школ главное место занимали церковные предметы — Закон Божий, церковнославянский язык, церковное пение, богослужение. Отвергая учебники прогрессивных педагогов — К. Д. Ушинского, И. А. Худякова, В. П. Вахтерова, так как они — по отзывам духовных цензоров — мешали развитию религиозных чувств, использовались антинаучные учебники, составленные в религиозно-монархическом духе. Негативногом мнения духовные власти были о светских начальных школах, называя их «орудием растления народа» Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.141. См. также: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М., 1964. Духовенство оказывало противодействие попыткам передовых учителей дать детям вместо религиозного толкования явлений природы зачатки научного представления. Духовенство писало доносы на учителей и добивались их увольнения. Представители церкви говорили: Духовенство боролось с «ересями» и «материализмом» и в университетской среде. Учебные программы требовали обязательного одобрения духовного ведомства, все лекции должны были быть «в согласии с православным учением»Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.236. В церковых дисциплинах большое внимание уделялось «опровержению материалистического учения»Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.237. Богословие было обязательным для посещения студентами всех факультетов, при этом оно часто было выдержано «исключительно в полемическом тоне против современной науки» Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.240. Однако, несмотря на имеющиеся широкие возможности по насаждению православия в университетской среде, представители высшего духовенства упрекали Министерство народного просвещения в том, что оно не противодействует пришедшей с Запада «заразе безверия» Зайончковский П. А. Кризис самодержавия на рубеже 1870—1880-х гг. М., 1964. с.99-103. Как правило, школьные программы и учебники утверждались, после одобрения их митрополитом Филаретом. Филарет настаивал на передаче духовенству все училищ для простого народа, на предоставлении духовенству права обучения детей без притязаний со стороны министерства просвещения Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 467.. В церковно-приходских школах священники внушали детям, что теория Дарвина — еретическая, так как она противоречит Библии, и что сам Дарвин — богоотступник, воставший против Священного писания. Священники-учителя запрещали использовать учебные пособия — карты по географии, зоологии, даже глобус, так как школа должна развивать не ум, а сердце и религиозность . Литература thumb|170px|right|Николай Иванович Новиков Ненависть духовного ведомства была вызвана деятельностью выдающегося русского просветителя Н. И. Новикова (1744—1818), издавшего за короткий срок много книг по всем отраслям знания. В книгах резко критиковались религиозный фанатизм и суеверия. По доносу протоиерея московского Архангельского собора Петра Алексеева, книги, изданные Новиковым, конфисковали, а самого его арестовали и на 15 лет заключили в Шлиссельбургскую крепость за оппозиционное отношение к самодержавию, активную просветительную деятельность и критику религии и церкви . Преследованию со стороны духовных властей подвергся и выдающийся русский писатель А. Н. Радищев}} (1749—1802), автор знаменитого «Путешествие из Петербурга в Москву». Будучи материалистом, Радищев считал, что материя и природа существуют вечно, что их нельзя ни уничтожить, ни создать. Его взгляды на единство души и тела, критика религиозных взглядов на бессмертие души, осуждение царского деспотизм и религиозных суеверий были найдены «противными закону божьему, десяти заповедям, Священному писанию, православию и гражданскому закону». Книгу Радищева уничтожили, а его как «бунтовщика хуже Пугачева» приговорили к смертной казни, которая была заменена 10-летней каторгой. И даже через сто лет после смерти Радищева эта книга подверглась осуждению со стороны церкви: в 1903 году духовные цензоры нашли, что она все еще опасна для религии и церкви, что она подрывает авторитет светской и духовной власти, и потому уничтожили весь напечатанный тираж. В 1830-х годах по требованию Святейшего Синода сожгли 5000 экземпляров Пятикнижия Моисея, переведенного на русский язык и изданного Библейским обществом.Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 480—481 Однако спустя 30 лет митрополит Филарет (Дроздов) вспоминал об этом событии с сожалением: «Нельзя сего вспомнить без глубокой скорби, особенно в такое время, когда при распространяющемся движении естественного разума неведение в предметах веры унижало бы ее пред глазами разума…» Собрание мнений и отзывов митрополита Филарета, т. IV, с.247; цит. по: Русское православие: вехи истории, с.281. thumb|left|Александр Сергеевич Пушкин В 1840-х годах в список запрещенных по религиозным мотивам книг внесены сочинения Г. Р. Державина, А. Д. Кантемира, А. С. Пушкина, В. Г. Белинского, М. Шенье, В. Гюго, О. Бальзака и многих других Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 469—470. В 1847 году было отдано распоряжение, по возможности, «вовсе не допускать» к изданию французские романы и повести, несмотря на то что они при переводах «до такой степени переделываются, что в них не остается ничего вредного» Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 466. В 1860 году знаменитый исследователь народного творчества А. Н. Афанасьев издал очередной сборник народных сказок. Обер-прокурор Святейшего Синода граф А. П. Толстой направил письмо министру Народного просвещения: В результате распоряжением Главного управления цензуры было предписано запретить к перепечатыванию новые изданием книги «Народные русские легенды, собранные Афанасьевым», а 5000 уже отпечатанных экземпляров были уничтожены. В 1853 году при издании полного собрания сочинений Н. В. Гоголя по требованию духовных властей из его произведений исключили многие места, которые были найдены оскорбительными для церкви. В произведениях М. Н. Загоскина (1830—1904) московский митрополит Филарет (Дроздов) (причислен к лику святых в 1994 году) нашел «смешение» церковных и светских предметов, в итоге автору пришлось основательно переделать свои произведения.А. Котович. Духовная цензура в России. СПб., 1909, стр. 559.Русское православие: вехи истории. — М., 1989. — С. 470 thumb|left|160px|Жюль Верн Также митрополит Филарет одобрил действия ректора Троицкой духовной семинарии Саввы, который, узнав, что у семинаристов есть печатные и рукописные сочинения Гоголя, Лермонтова, Пушкина, Белинского и других, ночью сделал обыск и все отобранные книги распорядился предать «торжественному сожжению» во дворе академии в присутствии преподавателей и учащихся.См.: Колокол, 1863. М., 1963, вып. 6, л. 161, с. 1329; цит. по: Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 481—482 Впоследствии Савва стал помощником митрополита. thumb|right|150px|Максим Горький В 60-х годах XIX века было запрещено издание романа Жюля Верна «Путешествие к центру Земли», в котором духовные цензоры нашли антирелигиозные идеи, а также опасность уничтожения доверия к Священному писанию и духовенству. В 1889 году при издании собрания сочинений Н. С. Лескова духовная цензура «растерзала» шестой том, в котором были собраны произведения из жизни духовенства. Весь тираж книги уничтожили. Н. С. Лесков назвал эту расправу «подлым самочинством и самовластием со стороны всякого прохвоста» «Книжные новости», 1937, № 12. Цит. по: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М., 1964. Максима Горького представители духовной цензуры обвинили в том, что в центре своих произведений он ставит не дух, а тело, чем и подрывает религиозные устои общества, называя Горького «литературным язычником». В 1910 году казанский миссионерский съезд заявил, что А. М. Горький, Л. Н. Андреев и другие «литературные язычники» «создали уже и продолжают усиливать среди общества атмосферу безбожия» Русское богатство, 1910, № 11, с. 147—148. Цит. по: Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 435. См. также: Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — М., 1964. С большой враждебностью духовенство относились к произведениям прогрессивных иностранных писателей, разоблачавших сущность религии и деятельность ее служителей. Подвергались «строгому запрещению» почти все сочинения выдающегося немецкого писателя Генриха Гейне, в котором царское самодержавие и православная церковь видели разрушительную силу для «веры и правительства» ЦГИАЛ, ф. 772, оп. 1, ед. хр. 1398—1399. Цит. по: Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — С. 470. Под запрет духовных властей попали произведения таких французских писателей как Гюстав Флобер, Анатоль Франс, Эмиль Золя, Анри Барбюс и др., в чьих проивезедиях были обнаружены «кощунственные и богохульные» мысли, глумление над христианством. Отлучение от церкви Льва Толстого thumb|170px|Лев Николаевич Толстой По настоянию обер-прокурора Священного Синода К. П. Победоносцева, лично следившего за литературной деятельностью Л. Н. Толстого, многие произведения писателя, как противные учению и духу христианства, не увидели света в свое время. Еще в 1901 году за «неуважительные отзывы о православной церкви и христианстве» Синод добился запрещения романа Толстого «Воскресение». О. Иоанн Кронштадтский называл Толстого предтечею антихриста и даже самим антихристом, а его борьбу с Церковью — делом дьявольским.Архимандрит Тихон (Шевкунов). Споры о ТолстомИ. К. Сурский. Отец Иоанн Кронштадский Как писал Я. Илляшевич (псевдоним — И. К. Сурский) в своей книге «Отец Иоанн Кронштадский» о. Иоанн предсказывал «лютую кончину» писателя. Иоанн Кронштадтский, отвечая на обращение Толстого к духовенству, писал: 2 февраля 1901 года Л. Н. Толстого отлучили от церкви. Из Определение Синода: Как заявил митрополит Кирилл (ныне Патриарх Московский и всея Руси) Церковь отлучением Толстого просто констатировала то, что реально уже произошло.Митрополит Кирилл пояснил Комментарий митрополита Кирилла (Гундяева) по поводу Определения Святейшего Синода от 2 февраля 1901 года В своем «Ответе на постановление Синода» Л. Н. Толстой писал: В 2001 году правнук Л. Н. Толстого Владимир Толстой, управляющий музеем-усадьбой писателя в Ясной Поляне, направил письмо к Патриарху Московскому и всея Руси Алексию II с просьбой пересмотреть решение об отлучении от церкви великого русского писателя. Патриарх заявил, что это невозможно.Льва Толстого требуют «вернуть» в Церковь // 02.03.2001Московская Патриархия: отлучение Толстого от Церкви не следует воспринимать как проклятие // 02.03.2001 Технические достижения Многие представители высшего церковного духовенства негативно отзывались о развитии техники. Архиепископ Казанский и Свияжский, ректор Киевской Духовной Академии Антоний (Амфитеатров) называл «дьявольскими» и «богопротивными» железные дороги, газовое освещение и телеграфНикулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.141. Близкие мысли высказывал епископ Леонид (Краснопевков), писавший, что «Железные дороги прямо действуют на мозг. Дороги и телеграфы заставляют голову слишком быстро работать»Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.142. Харьковским архиепископом Макарием (Булгаковым) была написана столь радикальная статья «против прогресса», что ее не принял даже журнал «Православное обозрение»Богословский вестник.1903.№ 9.С.663.. Архимандрит Феофан (Говоров), ректор Петербургской Духовной Академии писал об открытой «враждебности» технического прогресса христианской истинеФеофан (Говоров). Предостережение от увлечения духом настоящего времени. Спб., 1858. С.39. Феофан прославлен в лике святых на Поместном Соборе РПЦ в 1988 году. Митрополит Григорий, а позже Исидор поддерживали издание еженедельника «Домашняя Беседа» В. И. Аскоченского, прославившегося борьбой с «прогрессистами» и «цивилизаторами». На страницах еженедельника материальный прогресс связывался с «разнузданностью мысли и чувства»Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996, с.127-128. Отношение к инакомыслию в наши дни Мнения ряда представителей РПЦ и акции её членов в сфере культуры После распада СССР влияние православной церкви в сфере культуры на территории России, Украины и Белоруссии начало возрастать. Церковь активно выступает против влияния «чуждой» культуры, в основном против культурного влияния Запада. К носителям этой культуры в русском православии часто причисляют и современных протестантов. Сожжение книг thumb|left|160px|Павел Флоренский Случай сожжения книг имел место 14 мая 1995 года в Москве. В этом аутодафе, которое даже показывали по телевидению, приняли участие отец Олег Стеняев и епископ Истринский Арсений (Епифанов), викарий Патриарха Алексия II. В костёр, который прямо во дворе своего храма организовал о. Олег Стеняев, попали книги Льва Толстого , Николая Рериха, Владимира Соловьева, о. Сергия Булгакова, о. Павла Флоренского и других. Как сообщил Александр Верховский, вице-президент Информационно-исследовательского центра «Панорама», сожжения книг богословов, неприемлемых для фундаменталистов, уже не раз проводились в ряде монастырей, но эти случаи не были преданы публичной огласке.Александр Верховский, вице-президент Информационно-исследовательского центра Панорама, обозреватель газеты Русская мысль. Русская Православная Церковь и свобода выражения в светском обществе // Журнал «Индекс» (Досье на цензуру), № 11, 2000 В феврале 1997 года по информации А. Верховского в посёлке Семхоз (Московская область) протоиерей Георгий Студенов, настоятель храма Архангела Михаила в Тропарёве, в котором раньше служили о. Александр Мень и о. Владимир Ригин, сотрудник аппарата Московской патриархии сожгли порядка 300 детских Библий, подаренных баптистами. Также А. Верховский сообщает, что 5 мая 1998 года по распоряжению епископа Екатеринбургского и Верхотурского Никона из библиотеки и у студентов епархиального Духовного училища были изъяты книги известных православных богословов XX века протопресвитеров Александра Шмемана, Иоанна Мейендорфа, Николая Афанасьева и протоиерея Александра Меня, и сожжены во дворе училища. После этого трём священникам епархии было предложено проклясть «ереси» вышеупомянутых авторов, закрепив это присягой перед Крестом и Евангелием.Верховский А. Русская Православная Церковь и свобода выражения в светском обществе Позднее в журнале Якова Кротова появилась информация, чтоЦерковная жизнь в России: год 1997 и 1998 Известными стали акции по сожжению книг организованные Союзом православных хоругвеносцев (СПХ, организация создана в 1992 году по благословению митрополита Санкт-Петербургского и Ладожского Иоанна (Снычёва)) во главе с Леонидом Симонович-Никшичем, награжденным орденом Русской Православной Церкви Преподобного Сергия Радонежского 3-й степени pycckie.org: Лента Новостей. 2006 год от Р. Х.. Тогда на костёр были отправлены книги Э. Радзинского, книга Д. Брауна «Код да Винчи» и постер с рекламой одноимённого фильма, газеты «Московский комсомолец» и другие. «Как там было красиво! Высокий столб огня! Пейзаж, как у Брейгеля!» — позже вспоминали организаторы акции.Леонид Симонович: Еретиков сжигать не можем, а книги будем // Агентство религиозной информации «Благовест», 20.07.2006 В 2007 году в преддверии выхода в свет очередного тома романа о Гарри Поттере Союзом православных хоругвеносцев была проведена акция против «пропаганды оккультно-магических идей под видом детских книжек». «Сожжение богопротивной книги о Гарри Поттере было проведено на Берсеневской набережной в Москве напротив Храма Христа Спасителя. Подойдя к Патриаршему мосту с пением тропаря Кресту Господню, хоругвеносцы на глазах у изумленной публики разорвали на части, бросили на каменный парапет, а затем сожгли книгу о Поттере», — сообщила пресс-служба СПХ. Лидер СПХ и Союза православных братств Леонид Симонович-Никшич так охарактеризовал творчество автора «Гарри Потера» Джоан Роулинг, получившую литературную премию Хьюго, а также орден Почётного легиона Франции: Однако существуют и противоположные взгляды. По мнению священника Алексия Плужникова все утверждения о вреде «Гарри Поттера» абсолютно голословны. "Зло есть зло, добро есть добро в её книгах, они чётко разведены, чего не всегда скажешь о народных сказках. Магия же в её книге вообще не подлежит моральной оценке, как бы ни разрывались там обличители, вопия, что колдунам вроде Гарри Поттера место в аду, так, мол, учит Библия! Бред какой-то: книжным героям такая честь… А Золушке с её тётушкой-феей где место? А золотой рыбке с Хоттабычем? Именно волшебство (магия, колдовство, как хотите) составляет ткань волшебной сказки, иначе она будет отсутствовать как таковая! '' Священник Алексий Плужников. Кто ты, мальчик со шрамом?.. // Православное информационное агентство «Русская линия», 8.05.2008 . В июле 2006 года на вечере, посвященном переизданию труда преп. Иосифа Волоцкого «Просветитель», Леонид Симонович-Никшич, лидер Союза православных хоругвеносцев, заявил: Глава хоругвеносцев сказал, что для начала деятельность «инквизиции» должна сосредоточиться на аутодафе и напомнил об акциях сожжения книг проведенных ранее. Также Леонид Симонович заявил: За свою деятельность Леонид Симонович имеет высокие церковные награды. В декабре 2006 года Патриарх Московский и всея Руси Алексий II, ''«во внимание к трудам по организации участия Православных мирян в Церковных торжествах и в связи с 60-летием» Леонида Симоновича, наградил главу хоругвеносцев орденом Святого Преподобного Сергия Радонежского третьей степени (Орден вручается за церковные, экуменические и миротворческие заслуги См. статью: Свердловский губернатор награжден орденом св. Сергия Радонежского // «Деловая пресса», 02.10.2000). Орден Симоновичу вручил Митрополит Смоленский и Калининградский Кирилл (ныне Патриарх Московский и всея Руси).pycckie.org: Лента Новостей. 2006 год от Р. Х. // Официальный сайт Союза православных хоругвеносцев Мнение о деятелях мировой культуры в ряде книг thumb|140px|Михаил Юрьевич Лермонтов В 2001 году по благословению Святейшего Патриарха Московского и всея Руси Алексия II издательством «Даниловский благовестник» тиражом 30 000 экземпляров была напечатана книга «От чего нас хотят „спасти“ НЛО, экстрасенсы, оккультисты, маги?»От чего нас хотят «спасти» НЛО, экстрасенсы, оккультисты, маги?. — М.: Даниловский благовестник, 2001. По благословению Святейшего Патриарха Московского и всея Руси Алексия II (переиздана в 2005 году тиражом 15 000 экземпляров). Среди авторов книги — некий игумен N., а также доктор медицинских наук иеромонах Анатолий (Берестов). В этой книге сказано, что контакты людей с «существами параллельного мира» (бесовскими силами) приводят либо к гибели, либо к помешательству. В контакте с существами параллельного мира, по мнению авторов, были такие деятели как Моцарт, Лермонтов, Блок, Брюсов, Есенин, Рубцов, Врубель, Модильяни, Ван Гог, Гоген, Сальвадор Дали, Даниил Андреев, Ричард Бах, Марина Цветаева, Владимир Высоцкий и других. От подобных контактов, согласно авторам, сошли с ума: Гуно, Перголези, Шуман и другие. От чего нас хотят «спасти» НЛО, экстрасенсы, оккультисты, маги? Указ. соч. — С. 255 Среди космонавтов, находившихся на орбите и слышавших звуки, производимые существами параллельного мира, как утверждают авторы, были: Ю. Гагарин, А. Леонов, А. Николаев, В. Волков. thumb|140px|left|Первый космонавт Юрий Гагарин. Ещё в одной книге, изданной Патриаршим издательским-полиграфическим центром (Сергиев Посад) в 1999 году, автор утверждает, что национальная героиня Франции, святая католической церкви Жанна д’Арк была ведьмой.Воробьевский Ю. Путь к Апокалипсису. Стук в Золотые врата. — Сергиев Посад, Патриарший издательско-полиграфический центр, 1999. — С. 21 Мнение о ряде постановок в театре, опере и балете thumb|160px|Николай Васильевич Гоголь * В 2005 году Сыктывкарская и Воркутинская епархия выступила против показа в Коми постановки Имперского русского балета «Распутин». По мнению священнослужителей, использование в балете образа царя-мученика — это кощунство и оскорбление памяти канонизированного монарха. Не смотря на эти заявления балет состоялся.В Сыктывкаре власти приостановили постановку оперы Шостаковича // Радио Сводоба, 11.09.2006 Постановка Музтеатра Коми «Балда» неожиданно встретила сопротивление церкви // Информационный портал «Коми Online», 2006-08-18 Однако по настоянию епархии были отменены спектакли по произведениям Николая Гоголя «Панночка» и «Великолепная Солоха».Православные мракобесы — против великого русского художника и философа // Газета «Бабр.ру», 09.04.2009Общественники и работники культуры Коми жалуются на давление со стороны православной церкви // Информационный портал «КомиОнлайн», 2009-04-01 * В 2006 году в Коми к 100-летию со дня рождения Д. Шостаковича была подготовлена новая балетная постановка «Сказка о попе и работнике его Балде», основанная на опере Шостаковича. Данная постановка встретила резкую критику со стороны Сыктывкарской и Воркутинской епархии, которая пыталась отменить «богохульственную постановку». Дело дошло до того, что епархия обратилась в Министерство культуры и национальной политики республики. После распоряжения министра Н. Бобровой работа над постановкой прекратилась. * В 2007 году настоятель одного из храмов Санкт-Петербурга, сославшись на мнение московской патриархии, потребовал от балерины Анастасии Волочковой отменить концерты в Смольном соборе, пригрозив отлучением от Церкви. Он предложил балерине сообщить организаторам, что она внезапно заболела. Анастасия Волочкова заявила: «Кому-то очень важно сорвать мои концерты в моем любимом городе, где я так давно не выступала. Я была особенно потрясена предложением обмануть моего зрителя, исходившем от духовного лица».Санкт-Петербург: настоятель одного из храмов потребовал от балерины Анастасии Волочковой отменить концерты в Смольном соборе, пригрозив отлучением от Церкви // Портал Кредо.ру, 03 марта 2007 * Псковская епархия запретила показ постановки рок-оперы «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда», которая должна была состояться 5 мая 2009 года в Пскове.Рок-оперу «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» запретили показывать в Пскове // Псковское агентство информации, 30.04.2009 Музыкальный критик Артемий Троицкий так прокомментировал это решение: Мнение о «Всемирном беге дружбы» «Всемирный бег дружбы» — это международная трансконтинентальной эстафета в олимпийском стиле, участники которой передают из рук в руки горящий факел — символ дружбы и доброй воли. Автор идеи и руководитель акции на протяжении 20 лет — Шри Чинмой, индийский «духовный учитель» и философ, эмигрироваший в 1964 году в США. О проекте «Всемирный бег дружбы» / Официальный сайт. По словам организаторов, эстафета пропагандирует здоровый образ жизни, способствует физическому воспитанию, развитию массового спорта, а также культурных и дружеских связей между людьмиВо Владивосток прибывает факельная эстафета «Всемирный бег дружбы» (Приморье) // ИА REGNUM, 16.09.2008. В 2008 году возле здания штаб-квартиры ООН состоялась традиционная торжественная церемония открытия эстафеты в присутствии представителей 100 государств стран-участниц Интернациональная команда бегунов несет горящий факел через 49 стран, включая Россию // ИА vRossii.ru, 15 мая 2008. В России акцию поддержали Федеральное агентство по физической культуре и спорту, экс-президент СССР Михаил Горбачёв, а также такие известные спортсмены как Вячеслав Фетисов, Татьяна Лебедева, Николай Валуев, Светлана Мастеркова. Русская Православная Церковь относится к деятельности последователей Шри Чинмоя отрицательно, классифицируя организацию его последователей как секту. 5 мая 2008 года архиепископ Уфимский и Стерлитамакский Никон (Васюков) выступил против проведения этой эстафеты. Архиепископ заявил, что в России эстафета проходит «по бесовскому промыслу», а также что Мнение о некоторых фольклорных и сказочных персонажах thumb|left|Дед Мороз в Великом Устюге В 2001 году Вологодская епархия объявила Деда Мороза языческим божеством. Епископ Вологодский и Великоустюжский Максимилиан (Лазаренко) открыто заявлял о том, что в торжествах в Великом Устюге (родина сказочного героя) Церковь примет участие только в том случае, если в официальной биографии Деда Мороза будет отмечено, что он принял православное крещение.Роман Лункин. Церковь FM: юмор и шутки. Пушкин, Баба-Яга, Дед Мороз, Кураев и пятидесятилетняя б…Дед Мороз будет признан православной церковью, если в его биографии будет упомянут факт крещения В 2001 году в городе Кириллове Вологодская епархия закрыла уникальный сказочный музей бабы Яги. Епископ Максимилиан сказочную героиню обвинил в сатанизме. С целью привлечения туристов село Кукобой Первомайского района Ярославской области было объявлено родиной бабы Яги. В Кукобое соорудили избушку и организовали костюмированные представления. Это вызывало большой приток туристов из Вологды, Череповца, Ярославля, Костромы и помогло стабилизировать экономику села. Ежегодно летом начали проводиться праздники бабы Яги. Кроме того, Пошехонье, районный центр Ярославской области было объявлено родиной водяного. С резким осуждением этих явлений выступила Ярославская Епархия РПЦ. В официальном заявлении епархии говорилось: Как заявил отец Александр, настоятель Спасского храма: Также от заигрываний с бабой Ягой предостерег и зампредседателя Отдела внешних церковных связей Московского патриархата протоиерей Всеволод Чаплин.Русская православная церковь — против Бабы Яги // Информационное агентство «Клерк. Ру», 05.07.2005 Как сообщила корреспондент газеты «Московский комсомолец» И. Боброва, во время праздника бабы Яги (2005 год) в село Кукобой приехали священники из Ярославской епархии. Люди в рясах выкрикивали оскорбления в адрес присутствующих, пугали туристов и местных жителей тем, что их настигнет Божья кара. Исполнительнице роли бабы Яги кричали: «Бесовщина! Вон отсюда».И.Боброва. Баба-Яга, дьявольская нога. Почему Ярославская епархия ополчилась на сказочную старуху? // «Москоский комсомолец», 19.07.2005 Отношение некоторых представителей РПЦ к другим религиям и мировоззрениям Мнение о русском космизме В «Итоговом заявлении» православной сибирской международной научно-практической конференции «Тоталитарные секты в Сибири», прошедшей в 1999 году в г. Белокурихе Алтайского края по благословению Патриарха Московского и всея Руси Алексия II «различные проявления так называемого русского космизма» (философия Н. Фёдорова, К. Циолковского, В. Вернадского, А. Чижевского и др.) были определены как антихристианские.См.: Из итогового заявления Православной сибирской международной научно-практической конференции «Тоталитарные секты в Сибири», прошедшей 10-13 января 1999 года в г. Белокурихе Алтайского края Античные религии Архимандрит Рафаил (Карелин) заявляет: Христианские конфессии См. также Экуменизм Традиционно другие христианские конфессии в православии относят к «инославным». Статус церкви признается только за Римо-католической церковью, церквями дохалкидонского вероисповедания и (не всегда) за отдельными протестанскими церквями. Католицизм thumb|right|230px|Католики В православии отсутствует единая точка зрения, считать ли «латинян» еретиками, исказившими Символ веры путём самочинного позднейшего прилога Filioque, или схизматиками, отколовшимися от Единой Соборной Апостольской Церкви. Частные мнения в РПЦ относительно восприятия католицизма варьируют в диапазоне от прокатолических до антикатолических. В 2003 году в изданном Мурманской епархией катехизисе католичество было названо «антихристианской неоязыческой сектой».Кто подставил русское «сектантство»? Почему деятельность российских протестантов вызывает раздражение архиереев РПЦ МП? Диакон Андрей Кураев в одной из своих книг утверждает, что видения испанской монахини, первой женщины-богослова, святой католической церкви, Терезы Авильской были не чем иным как «блудной прелестью». Как считает Кураев, Блаженная Анджела (ум. в 1309 году) в своих видениях видела не самого Христа, а «мистического собеседника, принявшего облик Христа». «Мистика еще одной католической визионерки — Маргариты-Марии Алакок — „весьма примитивна: это любовное страдание вместе с божественным Женихом, эротическое самомучительство…“». «Вторжение непреображенного эроса в мистику порождает поразительные богословские системы. Католическая блаженная Мари Севрэ (1872—1966)…». Все эти женщины, утверждает Кураев, «мистички». «Но какие-то явственно уловимые, хотя и трудно передаваемые оттенки не позволяют сказать, что та эротика, которая пронизывает мистику католических подвижниц, является только и всецело преображенной».Диакон Андрей Кураев. Сатанизм для интеллигенции. Том I. Религия без Бога. — М.: Московское Подворье Свято-Троицкой Сергиевой Лавры, 2006. — С. 250—254 Книга, в которой это утверждается, рекомендована к печати Отделом религиозного образования и катехизации Московской патриархии. Протестантизм В 1990-е годы Архиепископ Мурманский и Мончегорский Симон (Гетя) открыто и в резкой форме призывал к репрессиям против российских протестантов, называя их «сектантами». В результате, епископы баптистов и пятидесятников обратились в 1997 году к Патриарху Алексию II, обвинив Симона в разжигании межрелигиозной розни. В марте 2009 года Патриарх Московский и Всея Руси Кирилл наградил архиепископа Симона орденом преподобного Серафима Саровского II степени.Святейший Патриарх Кирилл наградил архиереев и столичных клириков В мае 2009 года Саратовская епархия опубликовала Информационное письмо об акции «Ощути силу перемен». В письме утверждалось, что одним из организаторов акции выступила «неопятидесятническая секта „Слово Жизни“», а сама акция «представляет собой массированную миссионерскую религиозно-вербовочную кампанию с участием организаций, которые можно охарактеризовать как деструктивные тоталитарные секты».Информационное письмо Саратовской епархии об акции «Ощути силу перемен» // Информационно-аналитический портал Саратовской епархии" В связи с этим пасторы церквей христиан веры евангельской «Слово Жизни» г. Саратова и Саратовской области обратились к патриарху Кириллу. В Обращении утверждалось, что евангельские церкви «Слово Жизни» Саратова и Саратовской области не имеют никакого отношения к данной акции. Из Обращения: Дхармические религии Святитель Николай Сербский (1881—1956) утверждал, что «Индия не может больше оставаться со своими бесчисленными богами, которые точно так же немощны, как люди, и подвержены тем же человеческим бедам»Св. Николай Сербский. Индийские письма, 20.: В книге «От чего нас хотят „спасти“ НЛО, экстрасенсы, оккультисты, маги?», изданной в 2001 году по благословению патриарха Алексия II, православные авторы утверждают, что В 2009 году иерей Русской Православной Церкви Даниил Сысоев заявил, что Буддизм thumb|left|230px|Буддийские монахи В декабре 2002 года на одной из своих лекций Андрей Кураев рассказывал присутствующим, что истинно лишь христианство, все нехристианские учения — ложь, а все люди, не согласные с этим, — сектанты. Анализируя превосходство христианства над буддизмом, Андрей Кураев высказался о буддийских монахах в следующем тоне: Спустя два месяца Патриарх Московский и всея Руси Алексий II наградил Андрея Кураева орденом преподобного Сергия Радонежского 3-й степени. В 2003 году в Челябинске состоялась Международная научно-практической конференция «Тоталитарные секты угроза религиозного экстремизма». В «Итоговой декларации» этой конференции буддисты Челябинска были названы тоталитарной сектойЧелябинск. Буддистов обозваи тоталитарной сектой Regions.ru, 3 марта 2003. Священномученик Александр (Миропольский) (ум. в 1918) писал о буддизме и его основателе Будде Гаутаме: thumb|120px|Принц Сидхартха Святитель Николай Японский отмечал: «Буддизм в религиозном отношении — сущая пустота, ибо без Бога какая же религия!»Дневники святого Николая Японского. Т. 3. Спб., 2004. С.442.. Преподаватель Московской Духовной академии, известный богослов, член синодальной рабочей группы по составлению концепции межрелигиозных отношений РПЦ Юрий Максимов в одной из своих статей, посвященных отличиям буддизма от православия, пишет: По мнению архимандрита Рафаила (Карелина) буддизм — это «религия смерти, самоубийства, самоуничтожения, отрицание всего, что имеет человек, погружение в некий вакуум и растворение в нем»Рафаил (Карелин) о буддизме и индуизме // Официальный сайт архиминдрита На Миссионерском портале святого пророка Даниила, действующем по благословению настоятеля храма ап. Фомы, известного богослова и миссионера Даниила Сысоева, утверждается, что Индуизм 29 ноября 2005 года архиепископ Уфимский и Стерлитамакский Никон (Васюков) направил мэру Москвы Юрию Лужкову письмо, в котором призвал мэра российской столицы не допустить Международному обществу сознания Кришны построить индуистский храм Кришны в Москве. В письме архиепископ Никон высказал мнение Русской православной церкви в отношении индуистского бога Кришны, объекта поклонения сотен миллионов индусов: thumb|220px|Кришна в окружении гопи В октябре 2005 года архиепископ Никон (Васюков) был награжден орденом святого благоверного князя Даниила Московского II степени.Никон (Васюков) // Открытая православная энциклопедия «Древо» 1 мая 2006 года в центре Москвы произошёл конфликт между А. Л. Дворкиным, профессором и заведующим кафедрой сектоведения Православного Свято-Тихоновского гуманитарного университета и представителем Международного общества сознания Кришны, послушником московского храма Сергеем Косенко, распространявшим индуистские книги в метро. Дворкин потащил кришнаита в милицию, где заявил, что тот избил его.Статья об инциденте 1 мая 2006 Информация об избиении кришнаитом Дворкина впоследствии была опровергнута представителем ГУВД МосквыСообщение «Сова-центра», 2 мая 2006 года и президентом московского Общества сознания Кришны Сергеем Андреевым.Сообщение Порта-Credo, 1 мая 2006 года 12 мая того же года, Сергей Косенко, в интервью «Порталу-Credo», описал случившееся как нападение самого Дворкина, который при этом вырвал у него из рук одну из индуистских книг и разрывая её на части кричал, что всё это сатанизм. Агрессивное поведение православного профессора кришнаит объяснил следующим образом: Позже А. Л. Дворкин был награждён Патриархом Алексием II орденом святого благоверного князя Даниила Московского III степени «за просветительскую деятельность и распространение достоверной информации об учении и деятельности тоталитарных сект и деструктивных культов».Сотрудники кафедры сектоведения ПСТГУ награждены Патриаршими наградами Архимандрит Рафаил (Карелин) утверждает, что Шива — это «индийский сатана, который разрушает миры»Архимандрит Рафаил (Карелин). Искупительная жертва — единственная основа спасения // Официальный сайт архимандрита Рафаила (Карелина); см. также на сайте Православие.ру. Ислам 17 января 2008 года журналист Халида Хамидуллина подала заявление в прокуратуру города Москвы на Д. А. Сысоева, секретаря православного общества «Шестоднев», священника-настоятеля временного храма апостола Фомы, настоятеля строящегося комплекса зданий миссионерского центра и храма святого Даниила за то, что тот, в своей книге «Прогулки с протестантом», оскорбляет чувства верующих мусульман.Заявление в Прокуратуру города Москвы Халиды Хамидуллиной в связи с оскорблением чувств верующих мусульман священником РПЦ МП Даниилом Сысоевым // Портал Кредо.ру, 05 февраля 2008Халида Хамидуллина. Дело антиисламиста Сысоева: каким должно быть «правильное решение»? // IslamNews.Ru, 13.05.2008Халида Хамидуллина. Иерей-исламофоб объявлен в розыск // islam.ru, В книге, изданной по благословению духовника и руководителя Душепопечительского православного Центра святого Иоанна Кронштадтского иеромонаха Анатолия Берестова, в частности утверждается: Даниил Сысоев имеет благодарственную грамоту от Отдела религиозного образования и катехизации (2000 г.)Даниил Алексеевич Сысоев: автобиография // миссионерский информационный портал. Иудаизм Свердловское отделение КНОР в 2001 году обратилось в прокуратуру Свердловской области и направило Патриарху Московскому и всея Руси Алексию II, а также Архиепископу Екатеринбургскому и Верхотурскому Викентию письма о распространении со стороны Екатеринбургской епархии книг, журналов и газет, в которых имелись антисемитские материалы. Такие материалы были опубликованы, например, в «Православной газете» и журнале «Православный вестник», которые были изданы по благословению архиепископа Екатеринбургского и Верхотурского. В частности, в «Православном вестнике» в 1999 году были напечатаны стихотворные произведения иеромонаха Романа: «Шолом, — визжат пейсатые мужи: антихриста антихристы встречают. Их час настал! На троне — жидовин!», «Но горше первых! — третий вид: когда Россией правит жид». Как считают лидеры национально-культурных объединений Свердловской области большую опасность представляет распространение в церквях антисемитской книги Сергея Нилуса «Близ есть при дверех», в которой содержатся «Протоколы сионских мудрецов». По мнению Свердловского отделения КНОР, в этой книге евреи представлены в образе главных врагов христиан, а также последователями «антихриста». Отсюда Нилус выводит упоминаемое в Новом Завете «число зверя» — 666, а также отрицательно пишет о лютеранах и католиках, делает выпады в адрес пророка Магомета и его последователей … Конгресс национальных объединений России обратился с жалобой на Екатеринбургскую епархию // Сайт «Мир религий», 19 декабря 2001 г Весной 1999 года в «Православной газете» Екатеринбурга вышла статья Андрея Кураева «Можно ли не праздновать 8 марта?» Кураев утверждал, что 23 февраля и 8 марта будто бы являются еврейскими праздниками. В частности 8 марта связано с праздником Пурим. Кураев написал о 8-м марта: «Как праздновать день погрома? День убийства тысяч детей?» По мнению президента Еврейской национально-культурной автономии Свердловской области Михаила Оштраха, Кураев исказил сведения об истории праздника Пурим. Боле того, его статья возбуждает вражду к еврейскому народу. Конгресс национальных объединений России обратился с жалобой на Екатеринбургскую епархию // Сайт «Мир религий», 19 декабря 2001 г В 2002 году руководители Московского бюро по правам человека и Объединения комитетов в защиту евреев в бывшем СССР направили Патриарху Московскому и всея Руси Алексию II открытое письмо, в котором указали перечень книг и газет, распространяемых в православных киосках и содержащих оскорбления в адрес иудеев и представителей других конфессий.Правозащитники представили Алексию II перечень православных изданий, разжигающих национальную и религиозную нетерпимость «Атеизм и религии в России», 30 декабря 2002 Среди таких изданий были упомянуты: * «Тайна беззакония в исторических судьбах России» (составители Ю. Бегунов, А. Степанов, К. Душенов, изд-во «Царское Дело», Санкт-Петербург, 2002, тираж 3 000 экземпляров, опубликовано по благословению Преосвященного Вениамина, епископа Владивостокского и Приморского). * «Пятый ангел вострубил. Масонство в современной России» («Палитра-статус», М., 2002, отпечатано в типографии Патриаршего издательско-полиграфического центра). * «Близ есть, при дверех» («Сатисъ», Санкт-Петербург, 2002, опубликовано по благословению архиепископа Ярославского и Ростовского Михея). * М. Назаров. «Тайна России» (М., Русская идея, 1999). Современная РПЦ и научное сообщество Школьный курс «Основы православной культуры» В июле 2007 года было написано открытое письмо десяти академиков, среди которых лауреат Нобелевской премии, президенту Путину, в котором были высказаны опасения по поводу проникновения РПЦ в институты государства и государственного образования. Письмо утверждает, что Патриархия пыталась внедрить предмет о православном вероучении в школьный курс под видом «Основ православной культуры»: В поддержку письма десяти академиков выступили представители мусульманской общественности России, которые высказали своё опасение относительно происходящих в обществе процессов клерикализации.Заявление мусульманской общественности России «Клерикализм — угроза национальной безопасности России» (по поводу споров о Письме 10 академиков РАН) В ответ на письмо десяти академиков, Русская православная церковь объявила, что «Русская православная церковь и в прошлом признавала и ценила науку, и в настоящем признает и ценит её».В Московской Патриархии отвергают обвинения, выдвинутые против Церкви академиками РАН — NEWSru, 24 июля 2007 Мнение об уроках толерантности В феврале 2009 года в Перми состоялась конференция «Толерантность как основа для взаимодействия религиозных конфессий в решении социальных проблем», организованная Межконфессиональным консультативным комитетом Пермского края. Лейтмотивом конференции было «Сохранение традиций, уважение культуры друг друга, гармоничное развитие духовности, укрепление нравственности … в деятельности традиционных религиозных объединений Прикамья».Итоговый документ научно-практической конференции «Толерантность как основа для взаимодействия религиозных конфессий в решении социальных проблем» Однако как сама конференция, так и термин «толерантность» были подвергнуты резкой критике со стороны епископа Пермского и Соликамского Иринарха (Грезина). В открытом письме епископ обратился к «согражданам, руководителям учреждений образования и культуры, руководителям губернской и областной администрации». Епископ клеймил само понятие «толерантность» как вредоносное западное изобретение чуждое христианским принципам и призывал «всех православных сограждан» не участвовать в подобных конференциях, а «родительскую общественность» — требовать запрета уроков толерантности в школах «без согласия родителей».Открытое письмо епископа Пермского и Соликамского Иринарха ко всем согражданам, руководителям учреждений образования и культуры, руководителям губернской и областной администрации // Интерфакс, 11 февраля 2009 года«Пермские боги» заговорили Православный иерарх выступил против уроков толерантности // НГ Религия, 2009-02-18Толерантность как основа взаимодействия религиозных конфессий в решении социальных проблем // Радиостанция «Говорит Москва», 19 февраля 2009 Мнение о валеологии Критика религиозной нетерпимости и борьбы с инакомыслием Религиозная нетерпимость, фанатизм и борьба с инакомыслием подвергались резкой критике, в том числе и со стороны православных философов и публицистов. Так Н. А. Бердяев в своей статье «О фанатизме, ортодоксии и истине» высказывает мнение, что хотя фанатики и ортодоксы, обличающие инакомыслие, и думают, что защищают истину, но на самом деле, они «истину ставят выше свободы». Философ называет такое состояние сознания «заблуждением» и «самообольщением». Н. А. Бердяев считает, что Основной причиной религиозного фанатизма и нетерпимости Бердяев называет страх. Анализируя причины религиозной нетерпимости, священник Георгий Чистяков Г. П. Чистяков — филолог, историк, богослов. Был священником Храма Св. Космы и Дамиана в Москве и настоятелем храма Покрова Богородицы в Детской республиканской клинической больнице, членом Правления Российского Библейского Общества и Международной Ассоциации по изучению отцов церкви, ректором Общедоступного Православного Университета, основанного протоиреем А. Менем, заведующим кафедрой истории культуры МФТИ. Лекции в МФТИ по истории христианства и богословской мысли читал с 1985 г. считает, что издавна на Руси религиозность выражалась, прежде всего, в «диком страхе перед нечистой силой и в стремлении как-то защитить себя от нее», что приводило к поиску и созданию образа врага. Ссылаясь на мнение о. А. Шмемана, Георгий Чистяков полагает, что в подобных религиозных представлениях центральное место занимает не Бог, а сатана. Такой тип религиозного сознания о. Г. Чистяков называет инимикоцентрическим (производное от латинского слова inimicus — враг). Источником религиозной нетерпимости О. Г. Чистяков считает в частности «оторванность от Евангелия и Иисуса». Н. А. Бердяев считает явление нетерпимости и фанатизма крайне отрицательным и совершенно одинаково присущим, как религиозным конфессиям, так и марксизму. Схожие мысли высказывает и отец Г. Чистяков: Интересно * Михаил Ломоносов написал сатирический «Гимн бороде» (1757), в котором насмешливо отозвался о сожжении еретиков, а также, в котором, как заявил Святейший Синод, «безразумных козлят далеко почтеннейшими, нежели попов, ставит»Биография, Ломоносов Михаил Васильевич. Полные и краткие биографии русских писателей и поэтов.. Возмущенный Святейший Синод просил императрицу Елизавету Петровну «сжечь эти пашквили, впредь то чинить запретить, означенного Ломоносова для надлежащего в том увещания и исправления в Синод отослать». Для Ломоносова эта жалоба не имела последствий, зато он написал ещё одно сатирическое стихотворение — «Гимн бороде за суд». * Русский писатель и философ Александр Николаевич Радищев (1749—1802) в оде «Вольность» (1781) так отозвался о взаимоотношении Церкви и государства: * Главной причиной послужившей казни многих старообрядцев было их нежелания принять церковные нововведения Патриарха Никона, заключавшиеся в изменении издревле установленных обрядов (например, вместо двухперстного крестного знамения вводилось трехперстное). Сторонники старообрядчества были прокляты на церковном соборе 1666—67 годов и преданы суду «градских властей» Старообрядчество // Энциклопедический словарь «История Отечества с древнейших времен до наших дней». Однако в 1929 году Патриарший Священный Синод засвидетельствовал старые русские обряды как спасительные, порицательные выражения о старых обрядах были отвергнуты, а клятвенные запреты Соборов 1656 и 1667 годов отменены, «яко не бывшие». В 1971 году Поместный собор утвердил постановление Синода от 1929 года и канонически признал старые обряды спасительными, отверг порицательные выражения «относящихся к старым обрядам и, в особенности, к двуперстию, где бы они ни встречались и кем бы они ни изрекались» и упразднил клятвы, наложенные на старые обряды Деяния Освященного Поместного Собора Русской Православной Церкви об отмене клятв на старые обряды и на придерживающихся их (1971 год) / Троице-Сергиева Лавра, 2 июня 1971 года от Рождества Христова. Опубликовано в ЖМП № 6 за 1971 г.. * Уфимская епархия издала сборник православных пьес для воскресных школ, где Гарри Поттер отрекается от магии. Литература * Васильев А. В. По следам святых преступлений. М: Молодая гвардия, 1988. * Бруно Фрейданк. Ужасы «христианской» цивилизации. Письма буддийского ламы из Тибета. — Берлин, 1907. // Перев. на рус.: w:А. А. Гольденвейзер. Письма буддиста к христианину. Журнал «Вегитарианское обозрение», № 5-10, 1910 г. * Будовниц И. У. Монастыри на Руси и борьба с ними крестьян в XIV—XVI вв., М., 1966. * Булгаков А. Г. «Святая инквизиция» в России до 1917 года. — М., 2001, 240 с. * Буркин Н. Монастыри в России. М., 1931. * Гальковский Н. М. Борьба христианства с остатками язычества в Древней Руси. В 2 томах. — М: Индрик, 2000. * Гордиенко, Н. С. Современное русское православие. — Л.: w:Лениздат, 1987. * Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная инквизиция в России. — w:Академия наук СССР. Научно-популярная серия. М.: Наука, 1964. * Грекулов Е. Ф. Нравы русского духовенства. М., 1928. * Грекулов Е. Ф. Русская церковь в роли помещика и капиталиста. М., 1930. * Грекулов Е. Ф. Православная церковь—враг просвещения. — М., 1962. * Грекулов Е. Ф. Церковь, самодержавие, народ (2-я половина XIX—начало XX в.). М., 1969. * Жирков Г. В. Период монополии цензуры Русской православной церкви / История цензуры в Росии XIX—XX вв. Учебное пособие. — М.: Аспект Пресс, 2001. * Казакова Н. А., w:Лурье Я. С. Антифеодальные еретические движения на Руси XIV — начала XVI века. М.—Л., 1955. * Каменев С. А. Церковь и просвещение в России. М., 1930. * w:Лурье Я. С. Идеологическая борьба в русской публицистике конца XV — начале XVI вв., М. — Л., 1960. * Минченко Т. П. Русская православная церковь и проблема религиозной свободы // Вестник Томского государственного университета. Общенаучный периодический журнал, № 309 Апрель 2008 * Никольский Н. М. История русской церкви — 3-е изд. — М.: Политиздат, 1985. — 448 с (монография) * Никулин М. В. Православная Церковь в общественной жизни России (конец 1850-х — конец 1870-х гг.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М.: 1996 * Пругавин А. С. Монастырские тюрьмы в борьбе с сектантством. (К вопросу о веротерпимости). — Москва, «Посредник», Серия «Для интеллигентных читателей», 1905. * Русское православие: вехи истории / Науч. ред. д.и.н., проф., w:А. И. Клибанов. — М., 1989. — 719 с. ISBN 5-250-00246-3 * w:Рыбаков Б. А. Воинствующие церковники XVI в., «Антирелигиозник», 1934, № 3—4; * Рыбкин Г. Православие на службе самодержавия в России. М., 1930. * w:Соборное уложение 1649 года. Глава I, А в ней 9 статей о богохулниках и о церковных мятежниках * Суглобов Г. А. Союз креста и меча (Церковь и война). М., Изд-во Мин-ва обороны СССР, 1969. * Чудновцев М. И. Церковь и театр конец XIX-начало XX в. — w:Академия наук СССР. Научно-популярная серия. — Москва: w:Издательство «Наука», 1970. * Шацкий Е. Русская православная церковь и сожжения // Библиотека о. Я. Кротова * Шацкий Е. Террор русской православной церкви. * Шацкий Е. Церковь, наука и просвещение в России XIX в. // Библиотека о. Я. Кротова * Уайт, Э. Д. A History of the Warfare of Science with Theology in Christendom. 2 vols. (1896) (на русском языке: Уайт, Э. Д. Борьба религии с наукой / Пер. Д. Л. Вейса. М.—Л.: 1932) * w:Н. Я. Эйдельман. Церковь в борьбе с вольным русским словом // Исторический архив, № 1, 1962 * John William Draper. The origin of Cristianity. Its transformation on attaining imperial power. Its reletions to science / History of the Conflict Between Religion and Science. — New York: D. Appleton, 1874. («История борьбы между религией и наукой») См. также * Анафема * w:Дворкин, Александр Леонидович * w:Инквизиция * w:Инославие * w:Кураев, Андрей Вячеславович * w:Мракобесие * w:Органы духовной цензуры в России * w:Религиозная нетерпимость * w:Сжигание книг * Смертная казнь * w:Смертная казнь в Библии * w:Список фильмов, против которых выступали христианские церкви * Тюрьма Соловецкого монастыря * w:Казнь через сожжение в истории Русской православной церкви * w:Русская православная церковь и неправославные мировоззрения * w:Русская православная церковь и наука * w::en:Relationship between religion and science#Historical Judeo-Christian-Islamic view Примечания Category:Религия Category:Борьба РПЦ с инакомыслием